Ahsoka tano confecion
by CHICA.SW
Summary: esto es un capitulo de coneccion


Secretos jedi

Ahsoka piensa en su maestro mientras vaga por los pasillos del fantasma, Ezra pasa cerca de ella y le dice

-Ahsoka, Ahsoka-Pero no hay respuesta, toca el hombro de la mujer y esta gira la cabeza

-Me asustaste Ezra no te vi venir-Ahsoka

-Lo siento no era mi intención, solo que te veías un poco distraída desde que te desmayaste-Ezra

-Si solo estoy pensando-Ahsoka

-¿Puedo preguntar en qué?-Ezra

-¿Ezra alguna vez sentiste que el pasado te convirtió en lo que eres y que una simple acción como el tomar una calle para llegar a un lado podría haber afectado drásticamente tu destino?-Ahsoka confundió un poco al niño

-En realidad el día que conocí a los rebeldes, me sentía mal en la mañana y no me quería levantar-Ezra se rio- Y ¿tu cómo te convertiste en jedi?

-Bueno yo vivía con mis padres y un día llego un jedi a mi pueblo cuando tenía tres años y me acerque a él, dijo que la fuerza estaba en mí y que tenía que ir con él, me fui a la orden jedi donde Yoda comenzó mi entrenamiento, ¿tu como fuiste rebelde?-Ahsoka

-Ese día me levante y fui a buscar comida y dinero, robe unos yojans, subí a un tejado, los rebeldes robaron unas cajas imperiales, pero se las quite, Kanan me persiguió y me atrajo a la nave, fuimos a una misión para rescatar wookies pero era una trampa, yo tuve que avisarles y me quede atrapado, tire el holocron de Kanan que le había robado y escuche un mensaje de Obi-Wan, me rescataron, realmente salvamos a los wookies, le devolví el holocron a Kanan y le robe el sable, luego me busco y me ofreció el sable o el entrenamiento y… eme aquí-Ezra respiro- ¿Cómo te volviste rebelde?

-Bueno cuando estaba en la orden Jedi hubo un ataque al templo y yo fui inculpada por ello, me expulsaron de la orden y en un juicio de la republica mi maestro logro comprobar mi inocencia pero la culpable del ataque fue mi "amiga" Barriss, me ofrecieron volver al templo pero me negué, dije que me tenía que ir, alejarme de mi maestro y de la orden, tiempo después ocurrió la orden 66, nadie supo que era un jedi hasta el momento en que Hera me conto de ustedes… esa es mi historia resumida-Ahsoka

-¿Qué le paso a tu maestro?-Ezra

-No lo se, pero se llamaba Anakin Skywalker y su maestro fue Obi-Wan-Ahsoka

-Valla-Ezra

-¿Y tus padres?-Ahsoka

-Yo no tengo padres o si los tengo aún, no sé dónde están, el imperio se los llevo cuando tenía 7 y nunca supe de ellos, Tseebo sabe de ellos pero no me dijo nada-Ezra bajo la mirada-Pero creo que todo pasa por algo

-Sí, pero te aseguro que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti-Ahsoka

Sabine paso por los pasillos buscando a Ezra, pero no lo encontraba hasta que oyo su voz y parte de una conversación

-Gracias, creo que eres muy buena conmigo-Ezra

-Nunca me ha gustado ver a alguien triste o sufriendo-Ahsoka abrasa al niño

-¿Y cómo era el templo?-Ezra

Ahsoka saco una vieja foto y se la dio a Ezra

-Es Obi-wan, Yoda, Mace Windu está a su derecha, Yo, el que esta atrás de mi es Anakin, a mi lado esta Barriss, detrás de ella esta Luminara, esta r2-d2 conmigo y por ultimo ella es Padme la esposa de Anakin-Ahsoka señala a Padme

Ezra dio vuelta a la foto y encontró unas palabras

- _Hola pequeña "tijeras"_

 _Sé que odias que te llame así pero tú también te burlas de mí, lo cual es curioso ya que tú nunca ofendes a nadie, con suerte te animas a hablar con tu dulce voz, sé que te marchas pero quería darte esta foto, ahora lamento no haber tomado una foto el día que te escogí como padawan, tu siempre me preguntaste "¿Por qué me escogiste habiendo tantos mejores que yo?" bueno en realidad aunque eras la más callada, insegura y pequeña del grupo, cuando te vi en el fondo del salón, me llamo la atención tu sonrisa al ver que alguien podía ser escogido por un jedi y sabias que era tu último año pues si nadie te escogía pasarías a ser un jedi fracasado… la forma en que tu rostro se ilumino cuando cruce entre todos los demás, tenías la cabeza baja cuando te pregunte "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" al alzar la mirada sonreíste y dijiste "Ahsoka Tano maestro Skywalker", yo me reí y te extendí una mano frente a ti, tú la tomaste y te levantaste, "ella será mi padawan maestro Obi-Wan, ella es especial"… espero siempre recordar ese día… es mi mejor recuerdo contigo… que la fuerza te acompañe Ahsoka-Ezra leyó la nota tras la foto_

Ahsoka suspira

-Quédatela, presiento que pasara algo y… quiero que te la quedes-Ahsoka

-Muchas gracias Ahsoka la voy a guardar –Ezra se alejó por un pasillo, pensando en que se refería Ahsoka con que algo va a pasar y en porque la ministra Tua tuvo que morir tan fría y cruel mente

Mientras Sabine se fue a su cuarto con una sensación de vacío y desesperación combinada con amor y sufrimiento "¿celos?" pensó ella pero no quería admitir que sentía algo por aquel niño de ojos azules

¿Qué les parecio?...


End file.
